Ask Starscream
by ConArtist 24-7
Summary: Go ahead, ask me a fragging question! Its not like I got anything better to do! /Ask your favorite traitor a question! Ask Prime, G1, Armada, or Bay-verse 'Screamer, he has to answer! Ask anything!/ NOW OPEN ONCE AGAIN!
1. Round One

/Alrighty then, finally have enough material to work with~ Now, lets see how our favorite traitor handles a few questions, hmmm?/

_MysticSilverDragon7 Asks-_

_To Starscream Prime:_

_If you're a mech, why do you wear those heels?_

Twitching ever so slightly, the Seeker glared at the screen. His claws clicked as he drummed them on his desk, the only sound in his hide-away besides the occasional beeps of hardware he had restored to working order. Venting in mild annoyance, the mech began typing a response.

_Starscream Answers-_

_To the Fleshy who had the ball bearings to ask me a question:_

_These heels are part of my frame. I was created with these pieces of art, as you were born with those flesh pads you call feet. Though, I can hardly compare my anatomy to that of your kind'sdisgusting organic frames._

_AutobotAngel Asks-_

_To G1 Starscream:_

_What is it like being Megatron's bond-mate?_

Starscream had to read the question twice, then twice more to make sure his processor was actually comprehending what the human had asked him. When it finally settled in, the multicolored flier nearly had a spark-attack. "T-THAT-!," he screeched in his high pitched vocals. "How dare that human eventhink that I, the glorious Starscream, would ever mate with such an afthelm!"

_Starscream Answers-_

_To the sick human who asked me a question:_

_I would not know, I never want to know, I never even wanted to entertain the idea, but now you have it buzzing around my processor like one of those insecticons. I'm sure it would be just 'dandy', and I'm sure we would complement each other 'swimmingly', but then I would have no opportunity to snuff his spark and take my rightful place as LORD Starscream, Supreme Leader and Ruler of the Decepticons, without snuffing my own._

/Ask a question, any at all, Starscream has to answer them all~! Either comment a question or message me with the heading 'ASK STARSCREAM'. Nothin' but love ta ya!/


	2. Round Two

/Time for part two in this insanity, unfff –hip thrust- I'm startin' from the bottom up so the first question is from-/

_TimeLordBud Asks-_

_To Starscream:_

_What do you think has been your biggest deterrent during your brief time as Decepticon leader?_

Tapping his chin in thought, Starscream silently mused on the question. As much as he hated to admit it, there had been a few things that had held him down while he had been leader. One main thing popped into his processor, and he began typing.

_Starscream Answers-_

_To the marginally more intelligent flesh-creature:_

_It would have to be my underlings, particularly Knockout, my scrap worthy second in command. Obviously Megatron does not have his army as well trained as he thought. They are the reason my plans and leadership failed… But I plan on making further attempts to grasp glory once again, and I WILL not allow failure._

_Funsizedreesescup Asks-_

_To Starscream:_

_So, Starscream. How did it feel last week when you had to ride that decepticon Segway ? And not being able to fly ? ((The episode where he gets the armor))_

His servo did not seem to collide fast enough to his helm. Dragging his claws down his faceplates after the effects of the facepalm wore off, the Seeker growled. He had the dawning feeling he was not going to live down that… incident with the 'Segway', as the human called it.

_Starscream Answers-_

_To the human who believes reminding me of such occurrences is a wise idea:_

_It was horrible. I never could understand why any self-respecting cybertronian would ever use a ground based altmode. Until that moment, I still had a slight respect for grounders… that respect is gone to say the least. I miss the wind over my cockpit and wings, but I have not time to dwell over it. If you have not noticed, I am quite a busy mech, unlike the vast majority of every other sentient being on this dirt ball._

_Autobotschic Asks:_

_To Bayverse Starscream:_

_First off; I have here by dubbed you the Giant Dorito of Doom._

_Second; Why does your body look like a Dorito, yet you a have the arms and legs of a chicken?_

Red optics cycled to narrow pinholes. This fleshling had the audacity to call him a Dorito? A human snack food? And then further insult his frame by saying his appendages looked like some feathery bird that humans also ate...Pit, what didn't these organics eat? Snorting, a bit of oral lubricant forming at the side of his mouth, Starscream began typing a return message.

_Starscream Answers:_

_To a puny fleshling:_

_I see no resemblance to myself and those items that your kind ingests as fuel. My frame is highly sought after by others of my kind, but your primitive mind has yet to see the true beauty and craftsmanship my creators had put forth into its making._

/And wow, I'm surprised at all the questions I'm getting already! Keep 'em coming, it keeps my 'Screamer muse online XD

Just remember not to take offence to anything that is said. For the brief period of time I am typing responses, I'm mentally not there. It's just the Dorito of Doom XD/


	3. Round Three

/Kesesese~ Round Three~ Ding, ding, ding~!/

_Starscreamfan Asks-_

_To Starscream Animated, Prime, and G1 /let's go with just G1/:_

_First of all U R AWESOME! Second: Did u ever regret joining the war? How did u decide to snuff Megatron's spark and want to take control?_

Casually crossing his legs, the Seeker hummed in thought, a nostalgic look mixing with a wickedly twisted grin. He did miss those days before the war, when he had been a scientist. But, when it came down to it, the war effort had needed him… As for Megatron… The tri-colored cackled loudly and hunched over the console.

_Starscream Answers-_

_To an appreciative human:_

_I am glad to see that even an insignificant organic creature is able to see how utterly amazing I am. I do not regret joining the war, though I miss the less chaotic haven that was my laboratory. As for how I decided to offline that worthless scrap-heap, it came to processor after I saw how much of a slag worthy leader he was. Honestly, he has no strategic battle plans of his own. They are all MINE. And they would work perfectly if he did not tweak them so he could clang metal with Prime every possible chance._

_Ahensiek Asks-_

_To Starscream:_

_I got a question Starscream. Why is your name Starscream? This just came out of nowhere lol._

Pinching the base of his crest, the way a human would pinch the bridge of their nose, Starscream sighed. It figured at least one of these creatures would ask about his designation…

_Starscream Answers-_

_To the foolish human:_

_Do you have a problem with my designation, insect? I did not choose it no more than you choose your own strange name. Its unique, that is much more than I can say about whatever overly used title you must bare._

_Noella50881 Asks-_

_To Bayverse Starscream:_

_Hello Starscream, sir. Hope you don't mind if I ask a few questions. What does your tattoos mean on your Alt-form? Are they your allegiance to the Decepticons? Family? Designation? Or are they for decoration? I'm just curious because they're cool and interesting._

The mech preened slightly, his wing plating standing high with the praise the human gave his decal. No one had ever accused Starscream of NOT being a vain mech. It also helped the human's case with how polite they were.

_Starscream Answers-_

_To the polite insect:_

_They are quite the piece of art, aren't they? To answer your question human, these symbols represent my Seeker lineage, from my designation all the way back to the first Seeker my elders came from, even a brief history of Vos is encrypted onto my frame._

_megatronus89 Asks-_

_To G1 and Prime Starscream:_

_... why is it that both of you are... whats the correct words i should use... ah! egotistic, narcissistic, and self absorbed. yet you're a underhanded rusted piece of scrap that even a scraplet wont even devour when is starving. in short i am asking why do you talk big and walk so very very very small. lets be honest here Armada StarScream and totally kick you're afts from cybertron to earth and back again with both servos tied behind his back._

The cube of energon the rouge Seeker had been holding shattered in his servo when he clenched it too tightly. "The NERVE of these humans!" The energon dripped onto the keyboard, but he ignored it as he typed, an almost murderous look on his faceplates. His claws tapped his response, sending droplets of the fuel over the screen in splatter patterns…

_Starscream Answers-_

_To the human I would not even bother to waste the movement on squishing :_

_Let us get one thing straight, little organic. I am what I am because, frankly, I KNOW I exceed all others. Why should I LOWER myself and act like a satisfied drone when clearly I am not. Next, I would LOVE to point out how no matter how 'small' I walk, every step I take will surpass any organics. As for that sorry excuse for a Seeker, the fool thought firing upon the Unmaker was a bright idea, so I hardly think I would have a problem ending his pathetic life cycle._

/Errr, bitchy Starscream is bitchy OTL Let it be known that I forever will never have the same opinion as 'Screamer, amen. I am debating also doing an 'Ask Blitzwing' or 'Ask Reaver' (-From the Fable game series). If you think this would be a mildly entertaining idea, please MESSAGE me (So the reviews will not get cluttered). I only ask for at least three messages for each./


	4. Round Four

/Round four already? Honhonhon, it seems I am more popular than I originally thought… or you people love cause 'Screamer to get processor-aches. Hell, maybe both XD Enjoy~/

_CureAnimeLover Asks-_

_To Starscream Animated:_

_My question is... would you rather kiss Lugnut or Blitzwing for 20 seconds?_

"Oh for spark's sake!" Starscream threw up his servos , hissing slightly when the left on knocked against the monitor, making it wobble and begin to fall from the desk. He managed to grab the frail piece of machinery before it broke or disconnected, much to his triumph.

_Starscream Answers-_

_To a clearly deranged organic:_

_I would rather do neither, thank you very much. They are both incapable imbeciles… But obviously expect me to answer this foolish question. Lugnut, I would kiss Lugnut. Why? Simple; to show him I am clearly much more interesting than that ancient scrap pile Megatron. Oh, how amusing it would be to shake his faith in his master…_

_asdfghjkl Asks-_

_To Armada Starscream:_

_Dear armada Starscream, Why are you such an emo?_

Venting loudly, Starscream dragged a servo down his face plates. He really did not know why he was bothering to answer this question.

_Starscream Answers-_

_To an inconsiderate human:_

_I am not 'emo'. After you go through as much as I have; constant failure, dying, being Megatron's punching bag, demeaning missions, so on and so forth, come and tell me if I am truly 'emo' or just carrying a lot on my 'plate'._

_HorseLover314 Asks-_

_To Prime Starscream:_

_While I adore you, I worry about how you're going to replace your t-cog without damaging yourself. (You need it, of course, to get back to the Nemisis and reclaim your rightful place in the Decepticon army.) How do you plan on replacing it?_

Glancing side long at the part sitting none too far from him, the Seeker gulped slightly. "Nngh…" The tools that would help him put the T-cog back in its rightful place glimmered menacingly with the artificial light from the screen. "Frag…"

_Starscream Answers-_

_To the adoring squishy:_

_I am Starscream, I am perfectly capable of doing such a simple surgery on my own frame. I merely need more energon to ensure my systems are running at full capacity before I begin the operation… yes… more energon… And believe me when I say I WILL be claiming my rightful place as Leader very soon. I believe I will mount Megatron's helm directly above my throne._

_Auto-Con Leader Asks-_

_To any and all Starscream's /Answering as Prime/:_

_Why are you still alive? Animated Screamer is obvious as he is now immortal and G1 just becomes a "ghost" but you always try and kill Megabutt, fail get shot at, beat up, and sent to medbay with your metaforic tail between your legs but you live so that leads me and sooooo many others to believe that that idiot of a leader might have a soft spot for you._

_Which leads me to another question, Why don't you use that to your advantage? Think about it if you have Megs wrapped around your little finger you could get away with anything._

_Awaiting an answer, Auto-Con Leader_

A low chuckle escaped the Seeker's derma plating, though it held close to no humor.

_Starscream Answers-_

_To a silly human:_

_Do you really think I have yet to notice my 'Master's' so called 'soft spot' for me yet, hmm? A little begging here, a little aft kissing here, and the stupid mech believe I will be mildly more submissive and follow orders a little better. True, I greatly hate the beatings 'Lord' Megatron gives me, but he'll get his… of yes, he'll get his…_

_As for those other sorry excuses of metal, if you haven't noticed, the Animated version of myself is, in fact, deactivated. I find it mildly humorous that he was killed by merely flying to close to the 'ninjabots' little shard gathering party. And a ghost is a ghost, he does not count._


	5. Round Five

/I apologize for the long wait, but Ask Starscream is back~ I figured I would wait to answer more until finals were done and I was not distracted.

And fragging hell, my Armada muse is such an emotional mess –sighs-/

Random Reader Asks-

_To all the 'Screamers in general; Why are you all so amazing?_

_All Starscream's answer:_

_Because we are simply us; perfect._

_To Bayverse Star; ...you know, I was actually going to ask the same thing as Autobotschic. But in a more respectful way truly befitting your superiority to the human race and yor position as true ruler of the 'Cons, of course. So I will instead ask, how is it you are so graceful in flight? Watching you tear through those F-22s... it was amazing. Does it come naturally as a Seeker, or did it take years of training? Danke schön for wasting your time on us pitiful organics when you could be doing something much more worth your time._

Ah, now this was a question the mech was happy to answer. If only all humans were this polite… He vented wistfully and rolled his shoulder plating before once again hunching over the keyboard.

Starscream Answers-

_To the flattering squishy:_

_Yes, flying does come naturally to the Seeker race, though we practice every orbital cycle to keep our wondrous skills at their peak. And I very much could be doing something much more worthwhile, but I decided to grace you fleshlings with my presence. Aren't I kind?_

_Also, to Prime Star; I just thought that you would like to know that I and several other companons of mine believe that you would definitely be a better leader for the 'Cons than ol' Tronnie, if only your troops would actually take you seriously and listen to your commands. Not really a question I guess, but I thought you'd like to know that even us pitiful fleshlings idolize and appreciate a gorgeous Seeker like yourself._

He was almost glowing in the praise he was receiving, ego being stroked more than it had in eons. If all humans were like this one, he would not mind having one around… He scrunched his face plates. "Ech, no." he mumbled. He almost forgot how DISGUSTING they were, from their fueling process, mating, and waste management. "Never. Not in a million stellar cycles."

Starscream Answers_-_

_To the flattering squishy:_

_Yes, yes, everyone knows I would be a much better leader than our GLORIOUS lord Megatron. As for the troops… all they need is a little reprogramming…_

_And one last, to Armada Star; ...Primus, why are you so fragging amazing? You are the single best Starscream, ever. At all. The only other Star that comes close to your pure awesome is Prime Star. Thank you for sacrificing yourself in the end... (only to come back to life later. but still.)_

The Seeker coughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck cables in embarrassment.

Starscream Answers_-_

_To the 'Random Reader':_

_Thank you for the compliment, human. I… mildly regret offlining in such a way, but it seemed to give the fools the little 'push' that was needed._

((And to the Author; XD You are excellent at writing the various Starscreams. Keep up the good work!))

/Aww, thank you~ I'll try my damnedest~/

IAmStarscream Asks-

_To: G1 Starscream_

_Has Megatron or any other mech given you a spanking in any time of your life? Even just a slap on the aft?_

The tri-colored mech twitched, steam rising in small clouds off his armor as his dark face plates brightened with a shade of pink. "H-how can anyone even ask that! I AM A GROWN MECH! No one spanks me! …" he trailed off, processor drifting to the memory of an angry Thundercracker 's servo meeting his aft, in punishment for breaking something of his. Pit, he could not even remember what he had broke! "No one… No one needs to know about that…" He mumbled, shaking his helm.

Starscream Answers-

_To the afthelm with the fragging kink:_

_No, no I have never been spanked. Spanking is for sparklings. Do I look like a sparkling to you? No, I do not, and I REQUEST you never bring it up AGAIN_.

Starcee138 Asks-

_To Armada Starscream:_

_How did it feel to leave the Autobots knowing that you would probably never see them again as allies- particularly Alexis? What were your thoughts to her as you were dying? Did you see the way she cried when she heard the news? Sorry, thats way more than one question...BUT I WANNA KNOW XD_

It was always these questions… His spark wrenched in its casing at the mere thought of his young human friend crying, churning his tank and making his wires twist unpleasantly. The Autobots were no big lose, but Alexis… Growling lowly, the mech began typing his response, ignoring the buildup of coolant in his optics.

Starscream Answers-

_To the human Starcee:_

_My only regret is not being able to be around to ensure that Alexis was safe. For a human, she was… different, and I enjoyed her company. No, I did not see her cry, and I do not wish to._

/I am sorry if this does not have the usual 'unf' the others had, I just need to get back into the swing of things. I request that there are no more '1,2,3' questions. They take forever XD So I'll pick out your best question and use that. Kay? Kay./


	6. IMPORTANT STUFF!

Bonjour followers and readers of ASK STARSCREAM!

Believe me when I say I am truly sorry for the lack of questions being answered.

I have a reason, though a horribly shitty one:

I've lost my Screamer muse.  
He went POOF! when failbook (facebook) suspended my lovely account. But even before that it was the lack of RPs that truly lead up to, well, no Starscream muse.

I really want to continue this, really, really badly!  
Soooo…  
I am looking for RP partners to help revamp my muse.  
Unfortunately, I have some things possible RP partners need to know. I understand the 'losers can't be choosers' rule, but, meh.

I do RP smut. This does not mean an RP will ONLY be smut.

Due to RPing Hetalia for such a long time (people of this fandom know where this is going), I'm horrible a straight pairings. This does not mean I will not try.

AUs are wonderful (like Human!Transformers, based before the war, etc)

I am against no pairings that involve Starscream. I ship him with EVERYONE!

I PREFER no OCs. It's easier to stay in character with a character that already exists.

Plots? What are plots? (Random starters are great~ If you want to make a plot, that is great too)

I prefer writing lit. RPs, but script is alright.

I am not a grammar Nazi, so please try not to be a grammar nazi.

Transformer anatomy is awkward, so, even though I hope you use it, I will not get all pissy if you don't.

I would also like to add that, if a RP is done in lit., is long, and awesome I will probably upload it as a story here on fanfic.

I am also looking for one RP partner to make a joint 'Ask' account on tumblr with me, starring Starscream and Megatron as a bonded couple that hate each other… so, normal stuff XD

I hope to hear from some of y'all soon!


	7. Round Six

/I'm back! I apologize for not A)answering my inbox B)updating.  
I have been filling out applications for college. For all of you who have yet to come to this horrible fork in the road; TURN BACK! IT'S A TRAP! Ha! Anyway, I have nothing but love for all of you wonderful people. For those I have yet to message back, I will do that soon, scout's honor.  
Anyway, on with the madness~/

Silent asks-

_To Armada Starscream:_

_Had you lived, which side would you be on? Would you have stayed with the Decepticons where you were pretty much Megatron's punching bag? Or would you have gone to the Autobots and stayed with Alexis?_

_This question has bothered me for some and I was hoping you could clear it up, Air Commander Starscream._

The mech sighed heavily. He did not mind answering a few of the humans' questions, but these… these were weighing heavy on his spark.

Starscream Answers-

_To Silent:_

_I choose my side many vorns ago, human. Though, I admit, working under Lord Megatron is not always pleasant. Compared to other Starscream's you may know, my treatment was not overly horrible… Though, I would miss Alexis…_

Vampireyautja asks-

_Lord starscream , when you become leader of the deceptions and if you choose to take over earth may I request to be your humble servant? I would be most honored :)_

(Answered as TFP Screamer)

Leaning away from the console in front of him, the Seeker cringed, scrunching his face plates. Starscream found humans very… 'unpleasant' to say the least, and high maintenance! With all their refueling (three times a solar cycle!? Really?!) and noise (even their internals shout their displeasure for something!), it would be far too much for him, Lord Starscream: supreme ruler of all Decepticons, to be bothered with.

Starscream Answers-

_To the hopeful fleshbag:_

_NO._

Ninachan asks-

_To starscream;_

_Why are you megatrons bitch in the movies? And do you respect Optimus even though he's an Autobot_

A tick became apparent at the corner of Starscream's left optic. Researching the human term 'bitch' had left him both insulted and furious.

Starscream Answers-

_To the rude, soon to be squished, fleshling:_

_I am not Megatron's 'bitch' as you so eloquently put it. I would very much like to see you try to be under that brute's command, it is far from easy. As for Prime, no. No I don't. He is nothing but a sentimental fool, who I wish would have stayed in the well of sparks. He is the whole slagging reason we, the far SUPERIOUR Decepticons, have not won the war. All because of that blasted Matrix…_

Yellow Polkadot Bikini asks-

_To all Starscream's(especially bayverse): _

_If your species is so advanced why do you have 5 fingered hands like us lower creatures (4 fingers and a thumb) instead of a more advanced 6 fingered hand (with 2 back towards the wrist 2 forwards and 2 thumbs to the side)? you'd have way better grip and flexibility if you're kind had 6 fingers instead of 5 like humans. Are you sure you aren't part lower lifeform (like part human)? You have lower lifeform shaped hands so you might be. Did you ever wonder about it? Do you wonder about it?_

The winged mech growled ever so slightly in annoyance, running a servo down his face plates (which was becoming a near constant gesture), scratching the tan paint. "That, ech, squishy as no right to lump their species with my vastly superior one!"

Starscream Answers-

_To the idiotic, over thinking, cretin:_

_The difference between you sad organics' digits and our own is simple; we choose to have the amount of digits on each servo we want, while you pitiful fleshbags are stuck with what you have… unless you lose one of course. And since you have not noticed, I have four digits human, that is one less than you. I have lived for longer than your planet has existed, and I have not the slightest problem with them._

_/_Aaaannnddd that's done! Ehehe~ Remember kiddies, this is not made to offend, but Screamer is an aft, so ignore his rudeness~/


	8. Round Seven

/Look! I'm updating again~ Kesese~ Anyhow, I would like to inform you all that I am enforcing the 'answer-one-and-done' policy that I mentioned some time ago. I will pick one of your many questions that I thinks Screamer will, hmm, 'enjoy' answering, mmmkay?

Also, I would like to thank sesshomaruluvsfish for being such a sweet heart. It makes me cry tears of joy that I make you cry tears of joy!

-cough-

Anyway, thanks for all the questions and support! Once I get caught up with this, I might another Ask thing, so please keep a look out (and maybe make suggestions, kesesese~)/

Anonymous BW Fangirl asks-

_To Prime Starscream: _

_I just wanted to say you are awesome, and to ask why you haven't replaced your T-Cog already with your clones'?_

Without noticing, Starscream rubbed the area where his T-Cog should be, a faint feeling of emptiness washing over him. His wings twitched at the memory of flying, the cutting wind, moist clouds… His claws began to fly over the keyboard.

Starscream Answers-

_To the anonymous organic slime:_

_I 'thank you' for the compliment, though I think 'awesome' is not a grand enough word… perhaps 'epic' would be much better. As for why I have not replaced my T-Cog yet; I am not a fragging medic! Imagine having one of your, ech, vile squishy innards removed. Would you slice yourself open and put it back in? I think not!_

Rain Megami asks-

_To G1 Starscream:_

_First off, I've always admired that you can fly! It's so awesome! And...well...what's it like to fly? I've never been flying before, not even on an airplane, and I'm curious._

The bright tri-colored mech smiled ever so slightly. Starscream decided to indulge the human, and describe the sensation of flying; it was the only thing that brought greater joy to him other than plotting against his 'oh-so-glorious' leader.

Starscream Answers-

_To the curious human:_

_Flight is the most freeing sensation in the universe. Imagine yourself falling (something you clumsy bags of flesh do so often), air rushing passed your frame, then, right before you hit the ground, you shoot up. You are far above anything below, and after a brief moment of fighting with the harsh winds, you move through the air with such ease, it is as if you are merely walking, as if the sky was where you should always be. That is the sensation of flying, human, though I highly doubt your less evolved organic processor could truly understand the feeling._

DECEPTIve and CONniving asks-

_To the Dumbaft Bayverse Starscream:_

_What was more humiliating, being Megatron's whimpering bitch or getting your ass handed to you by a bunch of humans._

_Just saying._

The sheer amount of hatred he held for this human was immeasurable! Where did such a little, defenseless, piece of meat get the brass to insult him so?! "Fragging human insect, I will squish you under my stabilizing servo!"

Starscream Answers-

_To the human insect:_

_How your species ever climbed out of the evolutionary ooze that is your ancestry, I will surely never know. If it was not such a waste of time, I would find your flimsy dwelling and remind you who you are talking to. _

Autobotschic asks-

_To Prime Screamer; _

_There is a war going on at school. There are three major groups to whose is hotter; You, Meggie, or Soundwave. Anything you want to say to your loyal supporters? I personally have my own little group of rebels who believe the only good con is a dead con. _

_Second; What is more dangerous to you, an raging fangirl, or a angry Meggy? _

_Third; How would you personally torture Megsy if ya had the chance?_

((Oh, these are too good to pick from!))

"Hrmph, I see no contest there." He murmured to himself, smirking broadly, though it turned to a frown upon reading the line 'the only good con is a dead con'. "Stupid fleshbag." The frown deepened slightly at the next question, but it was soon replaced by a near manic smile at the last.

Starscream Answers-

_To the Auto-twit supporter,_

_I hardly see how there could be any debate over who is more attractive to your hormone driven species. I am, hmmm, perfect~. To the humans with enough processing power to realize it, you may find a place shining my claws when I rule your pitiful, dirtball planet.  
What a ridiculous question! I could never find a crazed femme fleshbag dangerous! …or Megatron, for that matter.  
Why, I would fill his energon lines with an acid. Not one that would instantly begin eating away at this system, mind you. No, a slow working one. As he withered in agony, strapped to the very medical berth he had stricken me to a great many times, I would remove his denta one… at… a time, then rip off his plating until he was nothing but wires and gears. Oh, and when he begs for mercy, begs for deactivation, I will grant it to him, for I am nothing but kind…_

_/…My, that escalated quickly!_ I hope you guys enjoyed this Round, I had fun writing it!/


	9. Round Eight

/So, I'm attempting to update everyday, if you have noticed. Though, warning, I might not answer on Saturday~  
I am, like, uber geeked with how many questions keep coming in! Thanks guys!

Also, sesshomaruluvsfish, you're feeding my ego, that's not good… don't stop XD

I declare you my (unofficial) waifu, trolololol~/

Red Thunder asks-

_To no particular Starscream:  
What will you do when you take over the Decepticons? Will you eliminate all those who supported Megatron - and therefore might betray you? Or will you just go kick Optimus' sorry aft from here to Andromeda?_

_Your call._

(Answering as Prime Starscream)

Starscream rolled his optics, exventing heavily. "Really, I would think you humans could make your own collusions, since that's essentially all your society is based on." Barking a laugh, he began typing.

Starscream Answers-

_To the colored noise,_

_Of course I would eliminate anyone foolish to hold loyalty to that scrapheap! Starting with that ever so noble Dreadwing; the mere thought of him holding my position of SIC churns my tanks.  
Oh, and that idiotic Prime would get his, have no doubt. _

T.M.D asks-

_To Starscream:_

_I know you do not like the abots but which one do you respect?_

(Answering as Prime Starscream)

He had to think about it for a moment, claws drumming on the metal desk in front of him.

Starscream Answers-

_To the squishy with the Primus blessed short question,_

_I respect none of those slaggers, but the medic comes the closest… For the mere fact that he takes no slag from anybot, not even Prime. _

TimeLordBud asks-

_To Starscream:  
What ever happened to Doctor Arkaville?_

"Hrmm… What did happen to that fleshbag?" The mech scratched his chin in thought. He remembered leaving the strange human at the labs… and that was it.

Starscream Answers-

_To the nosey squishy,_

_How the frag am I supposed to know, I'm not his keeper! Knowing your species lifespans, he's probably deactivate!_

Yankee Doodle Dandy Reporter asks-

_Starscream G1:  
Mr Starscream is it true you had an intimate relationship with Dr. Arkeville and that's why you saved him by roboticizing him? Is it true he left you for Shockwave because shockwave had bigger (mumbles bigger . . . indistinctly)?_

…Starscream was really starting to hate fleshlings… well, more than he had before. Taking a sip of highgrade ("Because, Primus knows, I need it to deal with these, tsk, organics…" he mumbled to himself.), he began typing his answer for the irritating human reporter.

Starscream answers-

_To the idiotic organic,_

_I removed majority of that organic's… organics, for one reason; I'm a scientist. I was curious about his human made metal limbs, and improved on them, because that what scientists do, fleshling. We improve things, or prove things wrong.  
And the only thing Shockwave has bigger than I is his chassis. His enormous, femme sized, chassis._

Guest asks-

_to starscream of primeverse i would say deepest apologies. but saddly no i did not choose my designation out of respect to the fallen prime but to my lord and master of all decepticons. and again Armada Starscream had the barings to do so unlike you after all you lost your T-cog. (megatron's smirk) but i diegress after all i am here to inquire about your clones that you created in ep armada did you in the begining did you really believe that your clone really had what it took to assassinate my lord and master? (the voice mockery)_

"…What the pit? What is this slag?" His optics narrowed, helm tilting, as if it would change what he was reading, processor shorting out slightly. "Ugh…"

Starscream Answers-

_To the fleshy that as successfully crashed my processor,_

_Of course I did not expect my clones to succeed in the task! They maybe clones of my sheer perfection, but they are clones, not I, the original Starscream. I, and I alone, could perform such a task. Sending the clones was to test the Nemesis's security, and examine the current situations on board. Of course, I had not anticipated the sensory-link I had with them…_

/-Writing this on a caffeine-sugar high- Alright, I'm off to bed now. Follow my tumblr; starscreamelite and see all the stupidity I reblog~ Sweet dreams everyone!/


	10. Round Nine

/Bonjour everyone! I do hope y'all have seen the new episode of Transformers Prime. I literally choked on air too many times to count. Though Starscream lies out of his aft, but his hips tell the truth… because hips don't lie! –cackles-

Waifu, look at all my stuff, it is all chaos. Chaos makes fandoms go round~/

CrazyNutSquirrel asks-

_Dear G1 Starscream,_

_Why why why why why do you have to be the prettiest G1 mech? Aside from Thundercracker and Skywarp, though I do appreciate your colouring more. I haven't watched your whole show yet, but I'm wondering why you didn't just seek Skyfire out and assassinate him or something like that. Do you let him live because he could turn out to be a valuable ally, or is it for nostalgic reasons?_

Starscream's optics shut, memory shards flashing behind the thin metal; late nights at the labs, explorations, encouraging words… soft smiles.

Starscream Answers-

_To the insane mammal,_

_It is none of your business, fleshy._

_Youllbeinmyheart1997 asks-_

_Dear Lord Starscream(none in particular),_

_Let me say, you are my second favorite Con and I admire your determination to overthrow Megatron. He creeps me out, just saying. Anyway, what do you miss the most from before the war? Were you really a scientist? Or were you the Prince of Vos?_

(Answering as Prime Starscream)

His ego was successfully inflated and deflated at the same time, though he had to smirk at how the human found his 'master' creepy. He could not deny that the larger Decepticon was in fact… creepy. His wings twitched as he cringed at the thought of those sharp denta. "Fragging pitspawn…" he mumbled, though quickly glanced around. He nearly forgot where he was, and he was not kieen on earning a thrashing so soon after his return.

Starscream Answers-

_To the somehow flattering and insulting human,_

_I do admit Lord Megatron does have a certain, hrmm, 'charm' about him, doesn't he?  
What I miss most is the lack of organics! I cannot go a mere five feet without some furry beast getting caught under my glorious stride.  
I was a scientist, as well as next in line for the throne, and don't you forget that meatsack._

Guest asks-

_First off, let me say that you are my favorite Prime Decepticon. Well, I've been thinking. Why is it you didn't snuff Megatron when you had the chance? There's only enough room on the Nemesis for one Lord and it had better be the one with the sweet alt and devilish smirk._

Rolling his optics, the mech sighed. Humans seemed to think everything was so easy, though the seeker with 'the sweet alt' flashed a 'devilish smirk'. "Flattery; the only thing organics are good for."

Starscream Answers-

_To the flattering human,_

_If things were simply that easy, don't you think I would have already have done away with that old fool? Megatron has quite a few… 'avid' followers, and if my plan had even the slightest flaw that pointed my way… well, I need not explain the details. Hrmph, not to mention the political fallout that would follow, debates on if another should take 'Lord' Megatron's place (not that I would allow that). No, it comes down to two choices; face him in combat, or allow an Autobot to snuff his spark… Hopefully Prime will finally shift his aft into gear._

CureAnimeLover asks-

_My question is why do you work so hard to be the leader of the Decepticons? Also, after you conquer Cybertron what do you plan to do after that?_

He laughed, he had to. The question, the answer for it, far too easy. He had dreamed, and plotted, and imagined everything he wanted to do.

Starscream Answers-

_To the simple organic,_

_Because I deserve to be leader, Supreme Leader. I am a genius, I could lead the Decepticons to glorious victory if Megatron was out of the picture for good, have all the pathetic organic loving Autobots' helms mounted in the halls of my future warship.  
After I conquer Cybertron? Heh, simple, first I will return to this dirtball and level it flat with my vast army, exterminating every last one of you disgusting downgrades. After that, I will recline back, sip energon harvested from your vacant planet, and laugh about how easy it was.  
Is that the answer you were hoping for, fleshy?_

/Hmm, that's all for today folks! I think my Screamer muse is a little temperamental tonight, so I'm going to halt here before I make fangirls and boys alike never view Starscream the same way again.  
Lots of love for the lot of you~/


	11. Round Ten

/Sorry for not updating yesterday, guys. I was out all weekend with a friend and family. Yugioh, hookah, candy corn, demon children, petting zoos, and flea marks… make of that what you will~ -Cough- Anyhow, I would like to warn all of you that this upcoming weekend is not looking good for updates either. Friday is an ICP concert (maybe able to update early, since there is no school that day, hoorah! I highly doubt any of you will be going, but if you are going to the concert in Pitt, let me know XD), followed by trick-or-treat as ghetto Captain America Saturday.

XXXREAD THISXXX  
Trolling tumblr, I saw a Transformers confession thingy, and I thought, 'Hey, let's do that with Screamer!'. So, tomorrow or later tonight, I am opening a 'CONFESSIONS TO STARSCREAM' thing. Just post anything you want to tell Screamer there, and I mean ANYTHING. Don't pull any punches, cause its going on 'M', and he'll tell you what he thinks about it~/

Eaturheartout asks-

_why do you act like a lil bitch when your around megatron?_

(Answering as Bayverse Starscream)

He snarled and slammed his fists on either side of the keyboard. He was starting to really hate these humans.

Starscream Answers-

_To the cannibalistic fleshbag,_

_Why are your organic frames so easy to break underneath my stabilizing servos?_

Autogirl91 asks-

_Armada Starscream,_

_You are probably the first (and only)Starscream in the entire Transfromers series who joined the Autobots and formed a bond with the was that like?_

"Hmm, it seems like a piece of her message is missing…" the Decepticon mused. He was able to piece together what she was asking, and quickly typed a reply.

Starscream Answers-

_To the Autobot girl,_

_It was not a horrible experience. The feeling of fellowship and acceptance was a… change of pace, compared to what I was used to. Forming a bond with Alexis made me want to end the quickly, no matter what side I was on, or what the cost._

Soniccouples10 asks-

_To Starscream: I got two things for ya_

_1: you are one of the four Characters I think is epic/funny and I honestly think you have a good side I feel bad that people don't respect ya._

_2: And second Does this seeker programing That makes seekers protective of Sparklings and younglings effect you? I'm just Curious here_

(Answering as Prime Starscream)

Starscream snorted, running a servo over his helm décor the same way a human would run a hand through their hair. He would have been deactivated a long time ago if Seeker coding worked the same way as this human seemed to think it did.

Starscream Answers-

_To the human who thinks I am amusing,_

_Human, if the programming worked in that way, none of us would be left. Look around! I see no sparklings or younglings! The program made Seekers protective of their own spawns, and they all perished with them at the beginning of the war. I had the particular data sequence wiped from my processor eons ago. Pfft, I hardly see the point of throwing ones function away for those little pitspawns, they are almost as disgusting as you humans._

/Short update is short, I apologize. Hope all y'all are somewhat satisfied with this for now.

And I do my best, waifu~ -gives cake- Kesesese~  
Nothin' but love for all you guys~/


End file.
